1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic censer with a luminance control system having a wind force sensor to regulate a light emitting state of the electronic censer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional censers are used for accommodating incenses, wherein each incense includes a rod made of bamboo and aromatic biotic materials coated on the rod. When the aromatic biotic materials are burned, a large amount of smoke is caused. The fired aromatic biotic material is easy to scald person. The smoke not only pollutes the environment, but also is harmful to health.
An electronic censer is used to replace the traditional censer. However, when the electronic censer is lighted, the electronic censer continuously emits light without instantaneously twinkling according to changes of winds outside. As such, the conventional electronic censor is not lifelike enough when compared with traditional censers.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic censer which can overcome the above-described problems.